Japanese Kaojis!
ANGRY For most angry Japanese emoticons just use > and < for eyes. You can also use ≧ or ≦. Two ¬’s makes sort of a displeased looking face. You can also use slashes or ヽ and ノ to make it look like the emoticon is throwing up it’s hands in anger and if you really want to express anger use a 凸 for a middle finger. } |- |＼(＠O＠)／ |（≧▼≦；) |＼(〇O〇)／ |- |s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ |（▼へ▼メ） |＼(`O´θ／ |- |θ＼(；￢_￢) | ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ | 凸(-0-メ) |- | 凸(｀△´＋） | 凸(｀0´)凸 | 凸(｀⌒´メ)凸 |- | ＼(｀0´)／ | -`д´- | (>人<) |- |щ(ಠ益ಠщ) |(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ |щ(ಥДಥщ) |- |o(≧o≦)o | (⋋▂⋌) |(◣_◢) |- |ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ |ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ |( ಠ ಠ ) |- | (¬▂¬) | (¬_¬) |ಥ⌣ಥ |- |ಠ_ಠ | | |} APOLIGIZING These emoticons are supposed to represent someone bowing down because they’re apologizing or possibly thanking someone for something. These use the letter m to show hands and the eyes are low to the ground. NEKO Cats are pretty much just most regular Japanese emoticons with =’s added to them as whiskers. ^’s can also be used for ears and you can use ･ｪ･ for a cat’s nose. <(*ΦωΦ*)> This is totally an Azumanga Diaoh cat! CONFUSED For confused Japanese emoticons you can use ・ or ◎ for blank looking eyes. ゞ makes a perfect arm scratching a head to indicate thought. You can also add question marks to any of these to show even more confusion. DANCING For dancing Japanese emoticons you basically just take happy looking ones and add 〜, ノ or ヘ for arms. You can do two emoticons at once with the arms facing different ways to make it seem like the emoticon is dancing in both directions. Adding ” beside the arms makes it seem like it’s shaking too. DRINKING You can basically take any Japanese emoticon and add cups to it with a 口, 旦 or 且. EVIL For evil looking Japanese emoticons you pretty much want to use ｀ and ´ for the eyes. You can use pretty much anything else for a mouth and other elements and it’ll still look evil. FRIENDS These emoticons are really just happy looking ones holding up their hands to each other. You can combine pretty much any emoticons and join their hands together with a 人, /＼ or メ. HAPPY These are pretty much standard happy or joyful emoticons usually with a forward or back slash for an arm. You can also use characters such as ヾ to make it seem as if the emoticon is shaking it’s arm. For happy looking emoticons you usually want to use eyes that are high up. The best characters to use for these are ^, ´, ｀, or ⌒ among others. The best characters to use for mouths are ones like ▽, ∀ or ω if you want to be cute. You can also add * or # for rosey cheeks or add waving arms with things like \, /, ヽ or ﾉ. You can also always throw in stars or hearts too. PEAKING You can take pretty much any emoticon and cut it in half or into some other size with a | to make it seem as if it’s peaking out from behind a wall. LOVE For Japanese emoticons that express infatuation or love you pretty much just need to add hearts to happy looking emoticons. You can also add rosey cheeks or even the Chinese character for love, 愛. For kissing emoticons you usually want to use something like ￣ or – for closed eyes. For a mouth use either ε or з. You can even add a “chuu” which is the Japanese sound for a kiss or you can write it in Katakana by using チュー. RANDOM These are other somewhat random Japanese emoticons that didn’t really fit into other categories or I couldn’t quite figure out what they were trying to show. You can feel free to use these as well if you like them. ☆彡　　★彡　　☆彡　　★彡 ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆ `*:;,．★ ～☆・:.,;* 、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽﾏｯﾃｪ(ノ；Д；)ノ ｀、、ヽ｀☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀ ACTIONS These are other random Japanese emoticons in which the emoticon is engaging in some kind of action that didn’t really fit into any other category. Flipping over a table in anger: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Putting the table back nicely: ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) Throwing the guy who put the table back nicely: (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \) Taking a memo: 〆(・∀・＠) Picking something up: ((((*｡_｡)_ Throwing something: (*・_・)ノ⌒* Praying or hoping: 八(＾□＾*) Pointing: (?・・)σ Calling: (ι´Д｀)ﾉ Thumbs up: d(-_^) Whisper to someone: ( ﾟ∀(・－・) Cheering: p(*＾-＾*)q Poking someone: (*・)σσσ(*゜Д゜*) Shower: ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ(*￣o￣*)>ヽ｀、ヽ｀ Holding a gun: ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ) Spraying something: （　＾）／占12:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Playing with a yoyo: （*＾＾）/12:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC)12:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC)◎ Hitting someone: （。_°☆＼(- – ) Two people fighting: ( `_)乂(_’ ) A different two people fighting: Ｏ( ｀_´)乂(｀_´ )Ｏ A salute! “Yessir, I’m working on it!”: (`･ω･´)ゞ Hi-Five: (●ゝω)ノヽ(∀＜●) Giving someone the finger! 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ ) Glomp (with a kiss)! (づ￣ ³￣)づ Lower those eyebrows! ๏-ิ_•ิ๏ Playing Ping Pong: ( ^o)ρ┳┻┳°σ(o^ ) Playing Ping Pong: ヽ(^o^)ρ┳┻┳°σ(^o^)/ Playing Catch: (／_^)／ 　　　　　　●　＼(^_＼) Bowling: ＝( ^o^)ノ ．．．…___ｏ Playing Tennis: (-^-^)p_____|_o____q(^-^ ) Playing Volleyball: (／o^)/ °⊥ ＼(^o＼) Patting someone on the head: (ｏ・_・)ノ”(ノ_＜。) Shot in the head with an arrow: ―(T_T)→ Licking Lips: ლ(´ڡ`ლ) Pointing: (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ SAD The main part of sad Japanese emoticons is the tears. These are usually shown with a T or sometimes a ;. You can also throw other small circles around the outside of the face to show tears flying as well. You can also use characters like / and ＼ to cover up their eyes to make it look like the emoticon is sobbing. You can pretty much use whatever you want for a mouth. SCARED For scared Japanese emoticons you pretty much just want to use / or \ to cover the emoticon’s eyes. You can also make pretty much anything with an open mouth such as Д and raised arms. SHOCKED For shocked or surprised Japanese emoticons you mainly want to use an open mouth such as a □ or Д. You can also use characters to show raised arms. SLEEPING These emoticons usually use some kind of horizontal line to indication closed eyes. You can also add bubbles or even Zs to indicate sleep. You can also use a ρ, ο or something like that to indicate yawning. (_ _)ヾ(‘ロ‘) Waking someone up